


Put Some Effort Into It

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [24]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley spanks Rebekah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Some Effort Into It

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for kinks prompt #24 'Spanking.'

Hayley was on her back in bed, her legs wrapped around the back of the woman above her. Rebekah was pounding into her with the strap-on.

Suddenly, Hayley had an idea. Shifting her position, she reached out and slapped Rebekah on the ass.

Rebekah stopped moving. For a few moments there was silence before the blonde smiled and said “Well, if you’re going to play that way, really put some effort into it.”

Hayley smiled as Rebekah began moving again. After a minute she spanked Rebekah again, much harder this time. Soon, Rebekah’s ass was a bright shade of crimson.


End file.
